So What?
by RainWillow7
Summary: Ron has just broken up with Hermione and the girls take her out for a night on the town. They visit a muggle club only to find that none other than a certain ex-classmate is lead singer of the band... Rated T for language.


****Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K.R... Also huge thanks to my friend _Jennasaurus-Rawr_ for being such an awesome beta reader :)

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

**"So What?"**

So Ron had broken up with her for a slutty model. So what?!

Hermione was heading to the club with the girls. Luna and Ginny were very worried about her. They hadn't believed her when she had told them she was fine, what with the tears flowing down her face. Luna had suggested a night out at a muggle nightclub with the girls, to which Hermione had gladly said yes.

By the time she arrived at the club with Ginny, Luna, the Patil twins and her cousin Alexandria, Hermione was feeling as wild as the inside of the club.

Each girl had a couple of shots of vodka before stepping out onto the dance floor, where so many others were enjoying the live band.

"MAN! HERMIONE! WHAT A VOICE!" Alexandria screamed in her cousin's ear, swinging an arm around her shoulder and almost making her fall over.

"YEAH, THEY'RE REALLY GOOD!" Hermione screamed back.

Luna, who Hermione hadn't realised was behind her, joined in the conversation: "WELL THEN LET'S GO CHECK THEM OUT!"

Hermione and Alexandria agreed and the three of them made their way through the crowd to the front of the dance floor, picking up Ginny and the twins on the way.

As the girls reached the stage, Hermione's eyes fell on the lead singer and her mouth fell open.

"Hermione, is that…" Hermione didn't look to see who had asked her and just nodded.

In front of her was a face she knew very well, even though she hadn't seen the blonde in a few years.

Someone swore very loudly. "It's the bloody ferret! What's he doing here? In a MUGGLE CLUB?" This time Hermione did turn to see who was talking to her, and wasn't surprised to find it was Ginny. "HOLY FUCKING MERLIN, HE'S GOT FIT!" Ginny continued just as the song finished and the club went deadly silent.

Her outburst had caught Malfoy's attention and he looked over at the girls. When his gaze found his old classmates his eyes widened in shock and he almost dropped his microphone.

Hermione looked at her old enemy and their eyes met. Even though she knew it was irrational, Hermione thought she saw something in Malfoy's eyes that could have been lust. She didn't have much time to contemplate this though, as the band, who had not noticed the girls, started playing again, causing Malfoy to jump and quickly draw his eyes away from Hermione as he began singing.

She felt an unusual feeling come over her – which could very well have been the vodka kicking in – and grabbing Luna's hand, Hermione started to dance, throwing her hands in the air, her hips moving to the music.

She could feel his eyes on her, but resisted looking his way. This inner battle only lasted a minute before Hermione gave in and turned towards the stage. Her instincts were right: Draco was indeed watching Hermione, surprised to see the former prefect dancing the way she was. Hermione continued dancing and at the same time kept eye contact with her old enemy, who seemed to be studying her as he sang, an almost hungry look on his face.

When the song ended Hermione left the dance floor with the rest of the girls and went to sit around a booth to the side of the club.

"I can't believe Draco Malfoy is in a muggle club!" Ginny said, shooting a confused look in the direction of the stage.

"Maybe he was hired by the Wrackspurt Removal Squad," suggested Luna dreamily.

"The what?" Alexandria asked, before anyone could stop her.

"The Wrackspurt Removal Squad. They are hired by the ministry to make sure there isn't an abundance of wrackspurts anywhere in the muggle world. The poor muggles have enough trouble getting things done as it is, without their brains buzzing with wrackspurts," Luna explained.

Alexandria opened her mouth to enquire further but stopped as Hermione shot her a warning look and shook her head.

The Patil twins returned with an empty bottle of vodka and sat down.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Parvati yelled happily, placing the bottle on the table. "We get to dare whoever it lands on!"

"I'll spin first!" Ginny said. She spun the bottle and when it landed on Hermione she chuckled evilly. "It's time to dare the infamous Hermione Granger!"

Everyone giggled while Hermione, who rolled her eyes said, "Do your worst."

"I intend to," Ginny replied.

"How about dance with a total stranger?" Padma suggested.

Ginny brushed the suggestion off with a wave of her hand. She obviously considered it much too tame.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Luna piped up, much to everyone's surprise. She whispered her dare to Ginny.

A grin spread across the ginger's face. "Perfect."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, nothing you can't handle," Ginny said, her eyes sparkling.

"Spit it out," Alexandria said.

Ginny turned to face Hermione. "You have to climb up on stage and snog the hottest guy in the band."

Hermione's mouth fell open and she shook her head in protest.

"Come on," Ginny said, standing up and pulling Hermione out of her seat. "A dare's a dare." She pushed her friend in the direction of the stage and called after her, "Go get 'im!"

Hermione tried to keep her chin up as she walked towards the stage. Just as the song finished she got up on the stage, walked over to Malfoy and took the microphone from him, receiving a questioning raised eyebrow.

"Hello people!" She said to the club, capturing everyone's attention. "Here me out before you kick me out, ok? You see, my insane friends over there," she pointed at their table, making the girls cheer, "have dared me to snog the hottest guy in this band!" This earned her a thunder of applause and wolf whistles from the crowd. "So first things first, we have to work out who that is. I'll point to each member and you guys have to cheer depending on which one you think is the fittest, ok? The guy that gets the loudest cheer gets a snog." The crowd whooped and clapped.

Hermione walked over to the guitar player. She rested her arm on his shoulder and looked expectantly at the audience. She got a reasonable reaction from them, but nothing that would blow the roof off the club. Hermione shook her head and walked over to the bass player. She grabbed his chin and turned his face towards the audience. The applause he got was more than the guitar player, but still nothing spectacular. She pushed him playfully aside before moving on to the drummer, who earned a similar reaction. Finally Hermione went to stand beside the keyboard player, who received the loudest cheer by far. Hermione smirked at him, took one last look at the audience and then moved in to kiss him. Just before their lips met there was a cry from the other side of the stage.

"Hey! What about me?"

It came from none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione had been hoping to avoid that particular member of the band, but at his outburst the crowd stamped their feet and cheered louder than they had for any of the other members. There was no doubt; the crowd thought Draco Malfoy was the hottest and most deserving of a snog.

Accepting the inevitable, Hermione pushed away from the keyboardist and walked over to her old school enemy. When she was a few steps from him, Draco closed the distance between them quickly, grabbed Hermione and pushed his lips against hers. The crowd erupted and Hermione pulled away from him to take a bow. Her dare was complete. She turned to walk off the stage but Draco grabbed her hand and spun her around, wrapping his arms around her and once again kissing her square on the lips.

Shocked, Hermione stiffened, but after a moment she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him trace her bottom lip with his tongue and his hand travel low down her back. She could hear loud wolf calls and applause from the audience and the band, and the squeals of delight of her friends congratulating each other on a fantastic dare.

When they finally pulled away, both Draco and Hermione were smiling. Draco rested his forehead on hers and whispered, "Be mine?"

The question sent shivers down her spine.

They had been enemies in school. He had fought on Voldemort's side during the war. He had stood by and watched as his aunt tortured her. _So what?_

She loved him.

Hermione nodded.


End file.
